


The Hope

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy that is about 13 years old sneaks out of his upstairs bedroom, careful to keep his brother and his parent asleep.<br/>His name is Karkat Vantas and he's sneaking to see one of his best friends.</p>
<p>That is a little from the first part of the story. Its basically about Gamzee and Karkat sneaking out to see each other because GHB and Signless don't want the two families to see each other.<br/>Romeo and Juliet much?<br/>yeah. This of corse has Gamkar, some Cronkri not much of it though, and Kurlin not much of that one ether. I hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already put this story up on wattpad but I wanted everyone to see it so I'm putting it up on here. I hope you guys like it.

A boy that is about 13 years old sneaks out of his upstairs bedroom, careful to keep his brother and his parent asleep.

His name is Karkat Vantas and he's sneaking to see one of his best friends.

Why is he sneaking out you ask? A long story,but all you need to know is that he's sneaking out to see a friend right now.

Who am I you ask? Just a simple narrator telling a story, now sit down, enjoy, and please don't ask questions.

I said don't! Aw fuck it, ask questions I can't stop ya, but I can't promise you that I'll answer them. Let us continue now.

Karkat walks down the all to familiar street to meet this friend, Gamzee Makara.

He looks over and waves at his good friend, sparking some good memories from when they were younger and oblivious.

"Did he see you?" He asks

"No Karbro."

"That's good at least."

"How about you?"

"I have no idea, I'm just glad we can see each other again."

"Yeah."

The continued talking for a little wile.

"I have to go Gams..."

"Yeah, same time tomorrow?"

Karkat nods as he waves, wile walking away.

When he gets home he climbs up the rope he made of shirts.

"Karkat, were you with Gamzee again?" Kankri greets him as he gets up.

He jumps a little and sighs.

"Yes, but you have no say in the matter Mr. I'm secretly dating Cronus."

"yeah yeah, but I don't trust him..."

"You never trust anyone I like, what's your point?"

"Just be careful."

"Yeah yeah." Karkat scoffs.

Kankri leaves the room leaving Karkat alone on his bed.

What? Fine! I'll tell you just calm down.

The Makaras and the Vantas family never really got along, Gamzee's parent, guardian, whatever you want to call him, had some bad blood with Karkat's whatever. It's a long story but now the both don't want anyone of there family to see the other either by non-trust or pure hate. Kinda like Romeo and Juliet, but with a less sad ending.

Karkat lies on his bed and cheaks his phone, two messages from Sollux and one from Kanaya.

He dicides to call Kanaya and see what she needs.

"Hey Kanaya."

"Oh hello Karkat.."

"What's the matter?"

"Um nothing just seeing if your doing alright how's Gamzee?"

"Fine, both of us... why are you asking?"

"No reason, just worried."

"You don't trust him either."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Trust me he's a good guy."

"Ok, I'll trust you but if he hurts you, I will get out my chainsaw... I mean lipstick."

Karkat rolls his eyes and said bye to Kanaya as he hangs up.

He dicides to ignore Sollux and go to sleep, he'll answer in the morning.


	2. Chappy two

Karkat wakes up at does the normal, get dressed, brush his teeth, ect.

He slid down the stair banner and grabs a piece of toast.

"Bye guys, off to school!" He yells.

Kankri just sighs as he finished his toast and calmly went his way.

Karkat always seems to be on a rush all the time, he's getting there early why rush? You think it's to see his friends.

He looks up to see his own friends, the little he has, waving at him forgetting his previous thoughts.

By the time Karkat got to school he had already eaten his toast and met up with his only present friends, Sollux, Eridan, and Gamzee.

They wave at him and he waves back.

"What's going on?" You ask them.

"Nothing much," Sollux said with his weird lisp, "Just talking about how I mastered telekinesis!"

"Really?" Karkat asks surprisingly thinking of all of the things Sollux could do.

"No, though he can manage bending a spoon." Eridan sighed.

"Oh." Karkat said a little disappointed.

"Don't crush my dreams!" Sollux said.

"I'm not, I'm just telling the truth."

Sollux rolled his eyes and looks at Karkat, "Now what have you been doing? Why didn't you reply to my texts?"

Karkat looks at Gamzee who just shruggs.

"I've been doing things." Karkat whistled.

"Still sneaking out?" Sollux said.

Karkat nodded, "The best part is the Signless doesn't suspect a thing."

~at the Vantis household at that time~

"Disciple, I suspect Karkat is hiding something from me."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's been acting weird lately, his shirts are all hung up messily in his closet and there's stretch marks on them."

"I've seen this befur!" Disciple exclaims, "You've read romance novels right?"

"Yes I've read a few of Karkat's that he lies around here and there, so what?"

"What do teens do with shirts?"

"Bygone I got it!"

"Furnally."

"But why is he sneaking out?"

"Think hard."

"Is he out to see someone?"

Disciple sighs,"Think Makara."

"But why?"

"Only Karkitty can answer that, let's furlow him this time."

"Don't you need to take care of your family? "

"Meulin has it."

"But..."

"Stake out!!!"

~time skip~

Karkat is now walking home from school.

He's checking his phone every once in awhile texting some of his friends.

He looks up to see he was all ready at home.

"I'm home!" Karkat yells out.

"Welcome home Karkat." Signless says from the kitchen.

He walks over to the fridge to get an apple when he notices a guest.

"When did Disciple get here?" He asks as he takes a bite out of the apple.

"She was just helping me with a problem."

"What problem is it?" He asks not knowing that a new problem has arisen.

"Mice!" Disciple shrieked," those pesky little things just don't go away."

"We have mice?"

"Um yes?" Signless said with an awkward smile.

"O.k then."

He noticed that Signless was hiding something but he really didn't give a fuck.

He gets out his homework and starts working.


	3. Chappy three

Karkat sat up from his bed, every one was asleep and he went.

He climbed down the balcony and went.

"There he goes, comes, come on signey." Disciple said as she suck along.

"Hi Gamzee." Karkat smiles.

"So what have you been doing?"

"I've been practicing my juggling. How about you best friend?"

"Best friend?" Disciple asks.

Signless shrugs as he continued watching. 

"The normal." Karkat shrugs.

The two continued talking to each other an the others continued watching.

"Hey Gamzee,"

"Yes?"

"Spending time with you, it was great, I just wish we didn't have to hide, hide that were friends, hide that we might be something more."

"Something more?"

Karkat nodded.

"And I know the bullet is only on my head if GHB finds out... I'm just fucking sick of it."

"I know it's pretty terrible, but we just need to keep on trudging till that miracle picks us up and leads us to that new place."

"You and your miracles."

"Yeah."

"What's up with the awkward silence?"

"Oh nothing I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"I've been thinking about how even though we sneak out so much were just friends, I was just thinking how about we be something more."

"Like boyfriends?"

"Yeah."

"I would like that."

"Le Gasp!" Disciple says eyes wide.

"Same."

"I better get going." Karkat sighs.

"Me too."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

The two separated and Karkat walked to his house.

"We have o get back befur Karkles!"

"Right, come on."

They continue through a short cut and got there about five minutes before Karkat.

"I was so surprised!" Disciple said.

"I'm not exactly sure what to say to this."

"Lighten up Signey, I'm purr Gamzee's a good guy."

"I don't know."

"Well you just need to learn about him, you'll find out he's a good guy."

"But Karkat doesn't know that we know."

"Well we tell him steadily and don't be alarmed, we should say..." Disciple stops for a wile, "tell him that he has to meet the parents."

"What?"

"That's the purrfect way to know if we should get defensive."

"Good old classic meet the parents."

"Interesting."

"Hey guys. What, if it doesn't trigger you my asking, are you doing?" Kankri asks as he walks over to the two.

"Kankri! You cared me, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I woke up."

"We've been talking about important things." Disciple says.

"Is it about Karkat?"

"Maybe, how did you know?"

"I have my ways." Kankri says poring himself a glass of warm milk.

Signless just shrugs at Disciple and she just nods.

"We just figured out that Karkat has been sneaking out to see a Makara." Disciple says.

"He is now dating that Makara." Signless points out.

"Interesting."

"You don't seem surprised."

"Yep." Kankri says as he takes a sip out of his milk.

"You knew."

"I didn't say that." Kankri says as he takes another sip.

"but it's obvious!" Disciple sighed.

"Yes sure I knew that they were secretly seeing each other, but not that they were secretly dating."

"Because they just did it today."

"Did you follow him?"

"Yes."

Karkat sits awake at the same.

He just keeps thinking about what just happened.

He turns over and stuff his face in a pillow.

How is he going to keep this up?

He falls asleep in his thoughts as Disciple walks in.

"Is he asleep?" Asks Signless.

Disiple nods as she quietly closes the door.


End file.
